Las Cosas De La Vida
by Maria J
Summary: Sakura mato a Deidara?..Que quiere Akatsuki con ella?.Donde esta Kakashi?.Naruto fastidiando a Sasuke. Hinata un poca mas abierta. Lee esta feliz por un comentario de su flor. Sasuke y Neji celosos?.Pero una misión: tratar de averiguar el porque.
1. EEee teme no te hagas, que e visto como

**Bueno, aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Naruto, lo hice hoy Juju-es que no tenia nada que hacer y se me vino a la mente una idea y si no la sacaba, no iba a poder dormir bien, porque empiezo a soñar con eso(mi amiga dice que soy rara Uds. que dicen?)**

**Bueno ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece y blablabla**

-Dejen reviews- cuando hablan los personajes

_-Dejen _reviews_- pensamientos _

**-(N/A: Dejen ****reviews****)- interrupciones mías**

XOXOXOX- charlas con las conciencias

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - cambios de escena

BUENO SIS MAS NI MAS EL CAPITULO

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Capitulo 1**

**EEee teme no te hagas, que e visto como la miras**

Por:

Maria J.

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, las aves iba de allá para acá cantando, en fin era un día cualquiera en la villa de konoha

En el sitio de reunión del equipo Kakashi se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto

-neeeee Sasuke? - llamo el rubio

-Hmp?-dijo el aludido para mostrar que tenia su atención

-sabes que le paso a Sakura-chan?..Es que ella es la primero llega y ps no esta

- para debo saber donde se encuentra esa molestia? -

-EeEe teme no te hagas, que e visto como la miras jujuju - dijo un Naruto poniendo cara de que te cachee

-Hmp…no sabes lo que dices dobe - contesto como si nada, volteando la cara para que no notara su sonrojo - _mierda, quien iba a pensar que el dobe fuera tan observador_

_-jujuju cache a __Sasuke turrururtururu…. __Quien iba a pensar que le gusta Sakura-chan juju - _pensaba Naruto mirando a Sasuke con burla

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una pequeño puff

-yo….-saludo el ninja copia

-KAKASHI-SENSEI llega… no nada olvídelo…no es lo mismos sin Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto

-Mmm...ya que mencionas a Sakura, Naruto, ella no va a entrenar con nosotros por dos semanas-le informo Kakashi a sus compañeros**(N/A ya sabe el equipo Kakashi y esoo)**

-y se puede saber porque?-pregunto Sasuke tratando que su tono fuera de lo mas desinteresado del mundo

-porque tiene una misión en la aldea de la Arena , y no se de que se trata,así que no me pregunten ok? - dijo Hatake tratando de zanjar el tema, para seguir leyendo su librito

-eh? Una miso y por que a nosotros no nos llamaron para ir eeehh?ehhh?,tengo que hablar con la vieja - decía un Naruto muy enejando porque los desplazaron de ella-y se puede saber con quien va? - dijo exaltado

-ya bájale dobe

-que le baje que le baje, como quiere que le baje, si nos dejaron fuera de esta misión aah??

-Hmp idiota-

-primero Naruto hazle caso a Sasuke, si los excluyeron es porque no tenían nada que hacer en ella, y segundo nadie va con ella y por cierto hoy no entrenaremos, me tengo que poner al día – dijo señalando el nuevo ejempla de icha icha Paradise y con otro puff desapareció dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y señalando al vacio

-teme - logro decir Naruto ya fuera del transe – Teme - volvió a repetir un poco mas alto

XOXOXOXOX-Conversación en la cabeza de Sasuke-XOXOXOXOXOX

-_QUE????...están locos como van a mandar a nuestra molestia sola eh?, Que les pasa le puede pasar algo .. Se puede perder en el desierto y no vamos a encontrar su cuerpo no noo.. Que vamos hacer ¿?_

_-_e y ya bájale tu también,, que es eso de nuestra molestia??Eh?? Contesta…

-….-

-por diossss menos mal que no la vamos a estar con ella por 2 semanas libres de la débil, llorona de Sakura

_-he y deja de insultar a Sakura ok??...y acepta de una ves que te gusta ya porq…._

_-_epale que es eso de que me gusta?...por kami es tan molesta, todo el tiempo es Sasuke-kun esto Sasuke-kum lo otro, esta enzima mío todo el día

_-si si te gusta y sabes porque lo se…porque soy tu idiotaa…además te las pasas viéndola cada instante que tienes _

_- _si la miro y que, esta buena o no, una nochecita con ella no estaría nada mal.. Que piensa?

PUM la conciencia cabrona de Sasuke le acababa de dar una colleja mental _- no hables así de ella, ya me hicistes arrechar adiós_

-si si vete ándale-

_-…..-_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-SASUKEEEEE - grito Naruto

-cállate dobe no ves que me duele la cabeza, - maldita conciencia - que quieres?-

-pero que quieres te estoy llamando desde hace rato y tu perdido en tu mundo, o no, no, no me lo creooo - decía Naruto saltando y señalando a Sasuke

-que?-pregunto irritado

-estabas pensando en Sakura-chan y lo mucho que la vas a extrañar, -

- Hmp -

- Bueno Kakashi-sensei dijo que nos tomáramos el día libre, así que como yo te considero mi mejor amigo, tu Sasuke Uchiha me vas a brindar ramen, dattebayo – pero cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que estaba solo

-Maldito bastardo - grito Naruto con un puño al aire, se metió la mano e el bolsillo y saco su cartera en forma de rana, lo que vio le sobresalto, de ella salió una mariposita - en estos momentos es que mas te necesito Sakura-chan-diciendo eso se marcho a buscar a su fiel amigo-padre Iruka-sansei

**TBC….**

**.º.º.º.º.º.**

**Bueno espero que me digan que tal les parcio, si le falta algo?, **

**Epero sus creiticas asi me digan mamita no escriba mas porque no eres buena y eso y si me lo dicen pues tratare de expresarme mejor y eso**

**BUENO AQUÍ UN ADELANTO DEL CAPI QUE BIENE**

Sakura que es esto – señalo Tsunade una capa negra con nubes rojas y un anillo

Son las cosa de Deidara, guarda el aniño sin el nadie lo puede suplantar en Akatsuki

Pero porque las tienes tu?- pregunto curiosa y con preocupación por la que fue su alumna su mirada no era la misma, ya no tenia ese brillo..mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron impresionados con que ella tuviera esas cosa el primero porque ni siquiera Kakashi pudo acercarse tanto a el y el segundo por su mirada su manera de hablar, mirar, todo y también por lo que Naruto le conto


	2. Sakurachan da mas miedo que Uds

**Bueno****aquí**** les dejo el capitulo dos,****espero que les sea de su agra****d****o**

**Naruto no me pertenece y eso **

-Dejen reviews- cuando hablan los personajes

_-Dejen _reviews_- pensamientos _

**-(N/A: Dejen ****reviews****)- interrupciones mías**

XOXOXOX- charlas con las conciencias

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - cambios de escena

**.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sakura-chan da mas miedo que Uds. **

Por:

María J

Los días pasaban, para Sasuke muy lentamente, el no sabia a que se debía, pero últimamente, estaba mas frio y mas amargado que de costumbre, Naruto decía que era porque extrañaba a Sakura y que tenia mido que se la quitaran, claro que el no le prestaba atención a esto ya que eso le sonaba ilógico a y claro no olvidemos que tenia una vocecita en la cabeza que era mas fastidiosa y entrometía que Naruto Uzumaki

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

En cambio para Naruto todo era muy diferente se la estaba pasando de bomba molestando a Sasuke con Sakura, le metía en la cabeza historias raras y algo ilógicas para incrementar los celos de este y sabia que cuando llegara su compañera de equipo se lo iba a agradecer...pero también por otra parte, este estaba sintiendo algo por Hinata Hyuga, la invitaba a salir y ese tipos de cosas, pero lo que no entendía era que cuando estaban juntos le preguntaran que si ya se avía dado cuenta, pero en fin el decía de que y estos lo miraban como que si el fuera idiota

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Por otro lado estaba Kakashi, que simplemente se aparecía a entrenar con Naruto y Sasuke. Y puff desaparecía y no se le veía por ninguna parte, simplemente la razón es que se lo pasaba en su computadora tratando de negociar con otra gente fanática de icha icha para que le vendieran los DVD'S de estas.**N/A: imagínense a kakis en una ****compu****, y metido en mercado libre ****juju**

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.ºº.º

En la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Lee

-viaja apure – decía Naruto desesperado –tengo que ir a comer mi ración de ramen

-N..Naruto-kun - murmuro Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI- decía la Hokage con una venita en la frente

-Hokage-sama, nos puede decir para que nos sito a todos aquí?- pregunto Neji con su tono frio e indiferente

- no les puedo decir todavía nos falta una persona – respondió esta, siendo interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta – y ya llego, adelante-anuncio

Por esta paso una chica peli rosa por debajo de los hombros y ojos jade, paso como si nada, ignorando a todos los que estaban hay, y fue directo asía la Hokage, esta acción no paso desapercibida por nadie, ella no era así, puso su mochila en el escritorio, ante la mirada antena de todos, la abrió y saco una capa negra con nubes rojas, todos estaban impresionados como ella podía tener eso, pero no fue lo único que saco sino también un anillo, ambas las coloco en el escritorio de la quinta

-Sakura que es esto? – señalo Tsunade la capa y el anillo

- Son las cosa de Deidara – respondió esta, pero su tono era frio el mas frio que se puedan imaginar y venia acompañado con la mirada, todos en la sala se quedaron congelados nadie había escuchado la vos de Sakura tan fría, daba miedo

-pe...Pero que haces tu con ellas? –pregunto la quinta

-guarda el anillo, sin el, nadie lo puede remplazar en Akatsuki – continuo como si no hubiera escuchado la vos de la que una ves fue su maestra, todos en la sala estaban expectante ante tal escena

-por que las tienes?- volvió a preguntar un poca mas alto

-no es obvio, será porque lo mate?- respondió, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta sarcástica de la chica

-porque lo hiciste, no es que esta mal, si esta bien eliminaste a unos de los mas buscados, pero esa no era tu misión?- la regaño

-eso a Ud. no le debe de importa por que lo hice, simplemente confórmese de que hay uno menos ok?- y sin mas ni mas abandono la oficina

Esta se sumió en un silencio tenso que nadie quería romper, pero sin embargo así fue

-Shino, Neji, teme – los llamo Naruto, haciendo que todos lo que se encontraba salieran del shock para prestarle atención a Naruto

-Msnm?- hicieron los tres en mismo sonido

-Sakura-chan da mas miedo que Uds. tres juntos – dijo Naruto temblando, mientras todos lo miraban mal, como era que no se percato de la situación que acabaron de vivir

-chicos retírense y tomen el resto del día libre mañana preséntense a primera hora y abisele a Sakura – sentencio la Hokage mientras estos se iba

_-maldita vieja, me __h__ace perder mi valioso __tiempo__, en estos momentos estaría comi__endo __un __ platito de rame__n__ñomiñomi_- pensaba Naruto

**TBC…**

**-------------------**

**Bueno no fue la misma escena que puse en el adelanto es que la quise ****cambiar**** porque se me olvido algo ****juju**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos en el otro capi **

**Bien cuídense**

**Un beso a todos **


	3. Mision

**H****o****la**

**Quiero hacerles una preguntita muy simple **

**Cuantos capi van de Naruto ****S****hippuden**** subtitulados**** Porque yo nada mas los tengo hasta el 38 y no se si hay mas o que**

**También pude ver que hay personas que ****han**** estado ****leyendo**** mi ****fic**** aunque no me dejen ****rr**** y a los que si****, y les doy las ****gracias**** porque, se que no soy buena escritora, bueno si lo soy estoy haciendo un ****fic**** que me esta quedando de pelos cuando este terminado lo voy a subir aunque me falta un ****montón**** de capítulos y cuando digo un monto es un ****monto, porque**** lo tengo pensado hacer de 24 ****cap.**** y apenas llevo 7 pero les digo que vas estar ****súper**** buenísimo, se preguntaran porque digo si soy buena escritora ****si no lo estoy demostrando en este ****fic**** pues les digo que este es sola para mantener****me un tanto relajada, para matar**** el tiempo y porque se me vino ****esta**** idea a la cabeza y no me la podía sacar **

**A pero basta de esto y vamos con el capitulo 3 **

**Naruto no me pertenece y eso **

-Dejen reviews- cuando hablan los personajes

_-Dejen _reviews_- pensamientos _

**-(N/A: Dejen ****reviews****)- interrupciones mías**

XOXOXOX- charlas con las conciencias

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - cambios de escena

**.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

**Capitulo ****3**

**Misión**

Por:

María J

Después de haber salido de la oficina de la Hokage, los 11 chicos se dirigieron al Ichiraku para la buena suerte de Naruto.

se sentaron en la mesa del fondo, y cada uno pido lo que se le antojo en el momento

-chicos que creen que pasa con Sakura – pregunto una muy preocupada rubia y ojos azules, desde hace tiempo ella y Sakura son las mejores amigas como cuando eran pequeñas, ya no se peleaban por el amor de Sasuke, ino por su parte porque empezó una relación con Shikamaru y Sakura pues se dijo a si misma que si el no a quería pues que mas no lo iba a obligar

-esa no es Mi Sakura-chan – pero al ver la mirada matadora que le dirigió Neji y Sasuke, la cara de desilusión que emanaba el rosto de Hinata y el silencio que reino en la mesa, tomo de la barbilla Hinata y le dijo – si Hinata ella es mi Sakura-chan, pero tu eres mi vida – esta por parte de ese comentario se echo encima de Naruto a abrasarlo con fuerza

- YA VASTA – grito lee, todos lo miraron, que le pasa a este chico – HAY QUE ABERIGUAR PORQUE A MI FOLR DE CERESO SE LE CONJELO LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD- termino de decir la frase y se puso a llorar, todos en la mesa se limitaron a ignorarlo

-es cierto lo que dice el chico verde, estamos aquí para ver que le pasa a nuestra amiga para poder ayearla – dijo Kiba que desde hace tiempo había conocido mas a la chica gracias a una misión que tuvieron, y de hay de ves en cuando charlaban o simplemente jugaban con Akamaru

-demo..Pero primero no deberíamos averiguar porque mato a Deidara – opino Tenten

- hmp estoy de acuerdo con Tenten – dijo Neji

-bueno ay que formar una …….

Sasuke ya no escuchaba a Shikamaru, simplemente no la entendía

XOXOXOX CHARLA CON LA C.C.S XOXOXOXOXOX

-no la entiendo, simplemente no la entiendo –

_-que no entiendes __baka_

-es que ella siempre se la pasa sonriendo, feliz de la vida alegrando a otros dándoles animo y de un día a otro ya no mas sonrisa no mas felicidad, y eso que simplemente estuvimos un rato con ella-

_-aja y con eso como te sientes__-_preguntó la C.C.S adoptando pose de psicólogo

-ps mal, ósea no me gusta esa versión de Sakura, pero hay algo que no me cuadra

_-y que __ es_

-como pudo matar a Deidara y no salir con ningún rasguño, porque con lo que me conto Naruto, el, Kakashi y Gaara pelearon contra el y no le ganaron, como es que una niña tan débil lo puedo hacer?-

_- mm ya veo cual es tu problema __sasukito__, estas __celoso__ porque ella pudo matarlo y salir bien de esa situación y __en cambio__ tu no le __pudiste__ poner una mano __encima__ a tu hermano y eso te __molesta__, pero tranquilo tu no eres el único que esta celoso,__mira a __Neji__, el también esta tratando de averiguar como ella pudo salir de esta- _Sasuke obedece y miro a su compañero era cierto, su cara reflejaba confusión ,sus ojos se tornaron un tanto brillosos de la rabia, los demás no se percataba del estado de estos dos ya que se estaba enfrascados en una pelea a ver como iban averiguar que sucedía el único que se encontraba al margen era Shino

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke ya no podía seguir con su terapia con el mimos porque fueron interrumpidos poe la ayudante de la Hokage, Shizune

-chico aquí están menos mal que los encuentro juntos, Tsunade-sama los llama –anuncio

-QUEeE??, esa vieja, acabamos de salir de allí y ya nos esta mandando a llamar de nuevo y nisiquiera e terminado de comerme mi plato de rameen

-hmp Naruto es tu 7mo plato de ramen, y si la Hokage nos llama debe ser por algo impórtate no crees- dijo Shino que por primera ves en el día hablaba y lo hiso con su famoso tono de vos de ultratumba que ponía nervioso a el chico zorro

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º..º.º.º.º

En la oficina de la Hokage

-chiscos se preguntaran porque los mande a llamar de nuevo-dijo la quinta muy seria

-no de vera, así que apúrate que tengo pendiente mi 7mo plato de rameen y averiguar que le pasa a Sakura-chan y Ud. me hace perder el tiempo – dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-por eso los mande a llamar-dijo Tsunade tratando de no pensar en Naruto- por eso les voy a mandar una misión a Uds. Que se trata de averiguar que llevo a Sakura a hacer eso y para que estén mas tranquilos se van a ir a unas casa de campo que se encuentra entre el la villa de la niebla y konoha, se dirán que están de vacaciones- así siguió dando las indicaciones hasta que

-Tenten

-hai

-rock lee

-hai

-Shikamaru Nara,

-hai

- Ino Yamanaka,

-hai

-Chōji Akimichi

Hai

-Hinata Hyuga

-hai,

-Kiba Inuzuka,

-hai

- Shino Aburame

-hai

-Neji Hyuga,

-hai

-Naruto Uzumaki

-hai

-Sasuke Uchiha

-hai

- su misión es averiguar cualquier tipo de indicio en Sakura como ya esplique, los va acompañar Kakashi Hatake, ok los quiero aquí mañana en la mañana como lo acordamos

- porciento donde esta Kakashi-sensei-pregunto Ino

Le quinta iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-se perdió por el camino de la vida- dijo simplemente, haciendo que a todos le callera una gotita menos a Sasuke ya que savia como era su ex- sensei- bueno si eso era todo me retito, eh por cierto Hinata te gustaría que te pasara buscando antes de venir para acá?-pregunto

-Claro Naruto-kun-respondió esta

Cuando todos salieron de la oficina el ultimo comentario que se escucho fue un

-que problemático

**TBC….**

-----------

**Y bien que les pareció este capi **

**Aburrido **

**Súper**** aburrido**

**O ****híper**** aburrido**

**Juju**

**Bueno nos vemos el próximo lo subiré será el fin de semana ya que estoy trabajando y ****eso**** y no me da tiempo**

**Bye**

**Cuídense**


	4. woo que casa

**Holaaaa**

**Como están**** Bueno espero que bien**

**Primero quiero agradecer a todos lo que están leyendo mi ****fic**** y espero que lo sigan asiendo….bueno como dije que el fin de semana lo iba a subir pus ****aquí**** esta**

**Naruto no me pertenece y eso **

-Dejen reviews- cuando hablan los personajes

_-Dejen _reviews_- pensamientos _

**-(N/A: Dejen ****reviews****)- interrupciones mías**

XOXOXOX- charlas con las conciencias

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - cambios de escena

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

**Capitulo 3**

**Wooo**** Que casa**

Por:

María J

Después de haber salido de la oficina de la Hokage Ino se dirigía a su casa, que compartía desde hace dos años con Sakura, ya que los padres de de esta salieron de una misión de tiempo indefinido y le propuso que vivieran juntas y esta acepto, porque así se quitaba un poco de la sobreprotección que le daba su madre.la rubia iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, busco entre su bolso la llave y la puso en la cerradura y abrió, cuando entro se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un poco de te, y vio a su amiga

-hey frentona – llamo - pásame hay una tasa de te-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las silla, mientras estudiaba a la peli rosa

-claro Ino-cerda aquí tienes – pero este insulto era diferente que los demás, ya no lo pronunciaba con esa voz entre enfadada y divertida, era con el mimos tono que hablo esa misma tarde, pero en fin ya averiguaría en esas ique vacaciones que le pasaba, mientras se iba a deleitar con el te que tenia delante

-por cierto frentona mañana nos quiera Tsunade-sama en la oficina a primera hora, para informarnos de algo – comento Ino, desde ese momento empezó la misión

-ok – respondió esta y se dirigió a subir las escaleras asta su cuarto y dormir un poco

-_Sakura__amiga que te pasa__porque__ esta __así_ – esas eran las preguntas que se formaban en la cabeza de Ino, sin mas ni mas se termino el te y se dispuso hacer lo mimos que su compañera

.º.º.º.º.º.º

En otra parte

-mm veo que ya as empezado a sacar a flote la personalidad que tenías ocultada ase dos año eh fierecilla –

.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana en konoha, y 12 chicos y un peli-plateado se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage

-aahhhhh – se escucho un grito por parte del rubio imperativo del grupo señalando a su sensei

-que, que pasa? – pregunto Kakashi tocándose la cara a ver si se a puesto la macara

-Kakashi-sensei esta poseído noooooo corraannnnn – seguía diciendo

-que cosas dices dobe –

-si si esta poseído, es la primera vez que llega temprano a algo – todos en la sala lo miraron ¬ ¬ y la clásica gotita, pero un puunn sonó

-_hay al__menos en algo no a cambiado Sakura-chan_ – pensó Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- Naruto deja de decir idioteces, en fin para que no quería a todos aquí? – pregunto Sakura

- bueno es que e decidido que tendrán vacaciones – dijo la quinta

- si ya era hora, y para donde vamos – pregunto Tenten

-van a ir a una casa que tengo en la montaña, pero les advierto que lleven abrigos porque allá nieva – informo

-se refiere a que vamos a su casa, de la montaña, la grande, la que tiene una linda vista, y un enorme boque – mientras iba diciendo esto, contaba los dedos – y todos eso, Hm me pare bien, y cuando nos vamos

-si Sakura si van a ir para allá, y se van a ir en media hora, los espero en la puerta, ahora váyanse que tienen que hacer sus maletas ya – anuncio, cuando todos se habían ido entro en razón – _hey__ un momento como sabe de mi casa?_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ya en la puerta de konoha se encontraba todos los chicos

-bien váyanse ya, que esperan – dijo Shizune, la asistenta y amiga e la Hokage

-demo.. falta Kakashi-sensei – dijo lee

-a eso el ya se fue, dijo que Uds. lo atrasarían y que quería un tiempo a solas – dijo Tsunade

-Hmp, se fue a leer su librito – informo Sasuke

-bueno chao – y les serraron las puertas en la cara

-maldita viejaaa – gritaba Naruto, mientras mas adelante estaban Shino y Sakura caminando, los demás al ver que se quedaban atrás decidieron ponerse en marcha para alcanzar a sus compañeros

Después de unas 12 horas de caminata(que se pasaron entre las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke, los sonrojos de Hinata, los apapucheos de Ino y Shikamaru, los ladridos de Akamaru hacia chouji que comía patatas, la risa de Kiba, la llama de la juventud de lee, Neji ignorando a Tenten, Tenten triste porque la ignoraban y Shino y Sakura hablando?) llegaron a la casa y el único comentario que se escucho fue

-woooo que casa – por parte de todos incluido Sakura, que lo único que sabia era que es gran de y tenia un chorro de cosas mas no la había visto nunca

**TBC…..**

.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Bueno aquí esta el cap..espero que lo hallan disfrutado. Y les digo que a partir de aquí puede que allá un pelín de acción o no se … lo que salga en el momento

En el otro cap. describiré la casa, es que en este me dio pereza ponerlo y eso

Bueno chao y cuídense


	5. no se que ombre ponerle juju XD

**Hola**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, les advierto que no es gran cosa, ya que a medida de que se vaya haciendo el ****fic**** van a parecer un ****monton**** de cosas que los van a dejar sorprendidos y un tanto ****canfundidos****, pero como todo ****fic**** no todo se vasa en la acción por así decirlo, tiene que tener sus partes normales y aburridas ****juju****…bueno y por lo visto una de mis lectoras se tira de detective(cosa que me dio risa ya que tome la idea que ella me de que Deidara suplanto a Sakura, y me imagine la historia y todo así pero no, quise cambiar todo hasta la que yo ya me avía imaginado, así que te digo que Sakura es Sakura ****juju****. te digo que a medida que el ****fic**** avance te vas a sorprender**** bueno o eso espero XD****) y gracias a todos los RR ****Bueno**** basta de palabrerías y ****aquí**** esta el ****cap**** 5**

**Naruto no me pertenece y eso **

-HOLA - cuando hablan los personajes

_-HOLA- pensamientos _

**-(N/A: HOLA)- interrupciones mías**

XOXOXOX- charlas con las conciencias

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - cambios de escena

**.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

**Capitulo 5**

**…………………………………….**

**(N/A: NO SE QUE NOMBRE PONERLE)**

Por:

María J

Todos veían la casa embobados , la casa era de dos pisos, estaba pintada de blanco, que hacia que se confundiera un poco con la nieve que había en el lugar, con grandes ventanales por todos lados, por una parte se podía observar una piscina techada, también tenia una enorme terraza, los chicos como anteriormente dije embobados entraron a la casa para quedar mas estupefactos que antes, lo uno que atinaron fue a dejar las cosa en el suelo y seguir observado, el suelo era de madera, la cual una parte era cubierta por una alfombra de cuadros color blanco y con contornos color marrón, había un sillón de 3 puestos de color crema y otros dos de mismo color pero de un puesto, en medio de estos había una mesa de madera de un color oscuro y otro situado detrás del sillón de tres puesto, las paredes eran de un azul cielo, en una de estas había una chimenea de color blanco y enzima de esta, había un televisor de plasma y a los lados de estos, varios tramos donde habían unos cuantos adornos

Luego de revisar la casa de arriba abajo, se dirigieron a la puesta para recoger sus cosas ya que habían acordado cual eran las habitaciones de cada uno, cosa que no fue difícil, ya que todas eran iguales lo único que cambiaba era el color de las sabanas y el orden de los muebles

.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y todos se encontraba en la cocina, sentados en el mesón de mármol, para discutir como se iba a dividir las tareas en el tiempo que iban a estar hay, cosa que izo enojar a todos, ya que con una casa tan grande y tan lujosa no iba a tener personas que hicieran el servicio??

-bueno como vamos a hacer? – pregunto Tenten

- primero shika trajiste papel y lápiz como te lo pedí? –pregunto Ino

- _jà__ como me lo pidió__ O será mejor como me lo ordeno__jum__ esta mujer si que es __problemática__- _pensó Shikamaru pero respondió con un – si mi amor aquí esta como me lo **pediste**** –**dijo recalcando la ultima palabra mientras que le daba las cosas a su adorada novia

-ok vamos a estar por aquí por 2 semanas, por lo tanto como somos 12 ya que ninguno sabe donde diablos de metió Kakashi, tendremos tareas diferentes cada día, estamos de acuerdo todos?? – pregunto Hinata, todos se sorprendieron porque era la primera ves que no tartamudeaba

-si como sea – dijo Sakura dándole menor importancia al asunto, nadie se sorprendió por la manera de responder esta, ya que en el camino de konoha asta hay hablaba fría y en monosílabo, Naruto simplemente decía que ya le estaban quietando el puesto a Shino, Neji y Sasuke

- bueno entonces tu Sakura vas a preparar la cena hoy- dijo una Ino furiosa por la actitud de du compañera y al ver como esta la miraba indiferentemente se puso mas furiosa aun pero igual continuo , ya iba a averiguar que era lo que pasaba – chouji y Naruto van a lavar los platos y a limpiar la mesa ok?

-demo.. Pero porque nosotros si después de comer tenia pensado dormir – reclamo chouji

- si es verdad yo también quería eso, dormir si dormir – decía Naruto

- no Uds. hacen los que dice Ino y punto, ya que Uds. dos comen mucho y ensucian mas ok- reprocho Tenten

-mañana en la mañana Tente prepara el desayuno y yo lavo – continuaba Ino – y después de tener todo ordenado fijamos las demás tarea, así que frentona a cocinar – O.O sorpresa Sakura ya no estaba hay sentada sino cocinando,

-bueno mientras Sakura hace la cena vamos a ver tele no?- dijo Shino, cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos él siempre se dirigía a los demás por el apellido

- siiiii siiiiiiiii televisión vamos vamos – decía Naruto mientras corría y daba saltitos de alegría mientras a los demás lo seguían con una gota en la cabeza

-baka – susurro Sasuke

-concuerdo contigo Uchiha – dijo Neji que esta al lado de el

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ya en la sala, todos estaban sentados, unos en los muebles, otros en el piso o simplemente parados que rea el caso de Neji y Sasuke, sumidos en un silencio que lo único que se escuchaba era el televisor de fondo, pero fue interrumpido por el grito que pego Naruto

-Nooo, Hikari Kamiya, no se puede quedar con ese idiota, haría mejor pareja con Takeru Takaishi-gruñía Naruto molesto, sabia muy bien que el bebé no era de Yamato Ishidal, sino de Takeru Takaishi, ya que había consolado en una tórrida noche de pasión a Hikari Kamiya, cuando Yamato Ishidal la había dejado, para irse con Tachikawa Mimi.

Todos los miraron raro y fijaron su vista el televisor a ver que estaba viendo la película "un cuadrado para cuatro", a todos solo se le vino la misma pregunta a la cabeza ¿Cómo Naruto se dio cuenta del engaño, si ni siquiera se había enterado que Hinata estaba detrás de el desde cuando?, a si siempre

-eeh..Naruto -kun…porque no apagas el televisor?..así hablamos de una ves lo que vamos a hacer? – dijo lee, que desde que le asignaron la misión de ver que le paso a Sakura, se había puesto serio ya casi ni gritaba viva la juventud, cosa que nadie extrañaba

-pero..- no pudo terminar ya que Neji apago el televisor

-pero nada, baka –dijo Sasuke

-ok ya que estamos en paz que hacemos?? – pregunto chouji con la boca llena de papas frita

- bue…- Ino no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida con un

-ya esta lista la cena, los quiero aquí ya – de parte de Sakura

Todos resignados fueron a la cocina

La cena trascurrió en un inmenso silencio, cuando todos terminaron de comer les dijeron a chouji y al rubio hiperactivo que limpiaran todo, Naruto simplemente dijo

- Se que debo arreglar este desorden y lo puedo hacer, quizás si tan solo supiera como le hizo Takeru Takaishi, cuando Hikari Kamiya se caso con el imbécil de Yamato Ishidal, que la había engañado con Tachikawa Mimi, quizás, quizás así podría limpiar todo esto …-a todos simplemente les salió una gotita en la cabeza y decidieron simplemente irse a dormir, no sin antes amenazar a Naruto para que ayudara a el chico papas a limpiar

**TBC….**

**bueno**** que les pareció, aburrido cierto??..****bueno**** tenia que ponerlo ****asi****juju****no**** se por hay en el ****cap**** 7 o 8 ya empieza la acción..**

**bueno**** mes despido y nos vemos en enero del 2008 con el ****cap**** 6…pero si me dejan muchos ****rr**** puede ser que publique el 28 eso depende de ****uds.****y****porsia**** caso les deseo a ****tosdos****uds**** un**

**PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO **

**Y un**

**FELIZ AÑO adelantado**

**Bueno ****bye**** y cuídense todos**

**Un besote muy grande **

**P.D: como que pongo mucho la palabra bueno**


	6. NO SOY LENTO

Hola

Como han estado?

Y gracias a **alexavenuz** por acordarme de neji que sinceramente se me fue a volada, aqui hay algo de Tenten y neji, es un principio a lo que ya planee hacer con esta parejita juju

-Dejen reviews- cuando hablan los personajes

_-Dejen _reviews_- pensamientos _

**-(N/A: Dejen ****reviews****)- interrupciones mías**

XOXOXOX- charlas con las conciencias

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - cambios de escena

BUENO SIn MAS NI MAS EL CAPITULO

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Capitulo 6**

**Eres lento**

Por:

Maria J.

Hora: 5:30 am

Lugar: cocina

Sujeto: Tenten

Estaba levantada desde las 4:30 de la mañana simplemente prepárale el desayuno a su queridísimo y amado compañero Neji Hyuga para que no se fuera a entrenar con el estomago vacio, ya se había bañado cambiado y todo eso le tomo una hora. hay estaba parada frente a la estufa sin saber que hacer, faltaba media hora para que su amado bajara a desayunar y no había hecho NADA. Después de meditarlo como un segundo decidió hacer pisca ya que hacia frio y una buena sopa quedaba de pelos

Ya tenia todo listo, el caldo, las arepas, la nata, el jugo, en fin todo, se depuso a servir la mesa, ya que había notado que todos ya se habían levantado por el ruido que se escuchaba en la planta de arriba, ya cuando todo estaba listo, vio a sus amigos entrando a la cocina

-buenos días – saludo la kunohichi**N/A: así se escribe?)** de los chonguitos

- buenos días, Tenten – respondieron todos a coro

-"_mm como que todos amanecieron de un animo __dioss__"_y dígame porque levantados todos tan temprano si estamos de vacaciones – pregunto

-mm no se, debe ser la costumbre, tente – respondió simplemente Hinata

-si pero hay que ver que Naruto si se lo tomo enserio jajaj fue el primero en dormirse y por lo visto se levantara tarde jajaja – dijo Kiba con su típico tono de burla

-Hmp ese dobe – dijo Sasuke y se le formo una media sonrisa

- y bien que esperan siéntense a desayunar – animo la castaña

-huy chica como que estamos de animo, se puede saber porque? – pregunto Ino

- mm…por..nada en…especial "_no puedo decir en vos alta que quiero que __Neji__ se me __felicite__ de cocinar tan bien..__si__ supiera que lo hice poniendo todo mi amor para que quedara sabroso"- _

-oohh vamos no me …auoch ,pero por que diablos me pegas frente de marquesina?? – pregunto Ino sobándose la pierna donde Sakura le avía dado la patada, pero vio que Sakura se le acercaba al oído y le susurraba

-Ino cerda, que discreta eres, no ves que hiso el desayuno así – dijo mientras señalaba la mesa – para sorprende a Neji-temapano- de- hielo-Hyuga

-ups se me paso por alto – simplemente dijo

Todos en la mesa se quedaron viendo la escena, Sakura estaba actuando como antes????,,ooh se equivocaron ya que vieron como se acomodaba y su semblante se ponía mas serio que antes

Todos ya se encontraban comiendo, bueno no todos Neji no avía ni dado el primer bocado

-Neji por que no comes? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa Tenten, este simplemente la miro y tomo una cuchara la metían en la sopa y luego se la llevo a la boca

XOXOXOXOX Charla con la C.C de Neji XOXOXOXXOXOXO

-_woo__waoo__o__ si que esta __delicioso__, no savia que __Tenten__cocinara__ tan bien…_

_**- **_hey quien eres tu??'…y que haces en mi cabeza???__

_-__hey__ dicen que eres el mas listo y avispado de toda la aldea__Pero__ como que se __han__equ__i__vocado__eeh__ y mucho _

_-_habla ya quien eres tu??

_-valla n__o__ sabia que estaba en una cabeza tan ignorante como la tuya _

_-_ya deja de insinuar que soy un idiota porque no lo soy..

_-a no eres idiota__Bueno__ dime quien soy _

_-….-_

_-ves si eres idiota y soy tu conciencia _

-conciencia ¿?

-_si conciencia y __dile__ algo a la chiquita sexy de tu amiga que ya como que se esta __desesperando_

-desesperando? porque?

-ole dile que esta buena la comida y ya

-aahhh, y porque le tengo que decir que esta buena?

-aahhhhggg si que eres lento

-oyee –

-….-

-oyeeee nadie me dice lento ok-

-….-

-oyee-

-…-

-aahsss como que se fue-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

-Nejiiiii????- llamaba Tente, el se giro para vela

-que? – frio e indiferente

-te estaba preguntando que como te pareció el desayuno?

-a pus..ME QUERIA MATAR O QUE MUJER???..esta horrible no esta a mi altura- dijo Neji con su mirada perla y frio, en los ojos castaños y húmedos de su compañera

-pero s..si…lo prepare con mucho carriño par.par ti …para Uds.- - se corrigió dándose cuenta de su erro

La mesa estaba en silencio todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la parejas de amigos peleando

-simplemente no esta a mi altura…mejor me voy a entrenar..-dicho eso se marcho

Todo estaba sumido en silencio viendo a Tenten que se le resbalaban las lagrimas por su mejillas

-con que la comida no esta a la altura de Hyuga eh?- dijo Sakura, con un tono frio mas frio de lo que ya era pero estaba cargado de coraje

Todos en la mesa se giraron a verla, estaba arrecha y se podía notar en sus ojos, sus músculos tensados

-Tenten de ahora en adelante tu – dijo señalándola- vas a cocinar y yo te supervisare, te enseñare todo lo que me enseño mi madre, quiero que el idiota ese se coma sus palabras-**(N/A****:la**** mama de Sakura trabajaba en un restaurante)**

-porque?- simplemente pregunto

-porque?,PORQUE?-se levanto de la silla y se paro frente a ella, todos miraban atónitos - maldita seas eres mi amiga, una de las mejores y lo que el dijo, no es cierto eres una gran cocinera ..Verdad chiscos- dijo volteándose y mirar a cada uno

-si- respondieron todos a corito ya sudando frio

-y quiero que se trague sus palabras, y tu- señalándola nuevamente-yo, tenemos que hablar seriamente-se acerco y le susurro – sobre Neji y tus sentimiento ok – y le dedico una sonrisa cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que tenia días que no lo hacia

-gracias Sakura – dijo Tenten abrasándola

-de nada – correspondiéndole el abraso –pero ya vasta de carriños-volvió la otra Sakura – me voy a compran una cosas

-sakura – llamo Sasuke

-dime-

-donde vas a ir a comprar cosas si estamos en una montaña?-

-yo no las voy a comprar un amigo me la va a llevar a x sitio, yo las busco le pago y ya – respondió esta algo fastidiada- _porque diablos el tenia encuentra todo__- _salió de la cocina y lo ultimo que escucharon los demás fue la puerta principal cerrase

_-_Mmm- pronuncio no muy convencido delo que ella había dicho

**TBC….**

* * *

-------------

**Bueno como ****podrán**** ver este ****cap**** estaba dedicado a ****Tenten**

**También**** un poco de cambio en la ****actitud de ****Sakura****..ya**** que ****en ente ****cap**** se ****comporto como una ****hermana**** mayo****r**** de ****Tenten**** y ****despaso****sonrió**** cosa que no hacia desde no se desde cuando ****póngameles****mucho**

**En el otro ****cap**** veremos porque ****Sakura**** estaba ****tan****fría y también como vuelve a su actitud normal de antes**

**También quiero preguntar si quieren que Naruto se le pongan las cosas un pelín difíciles con Hinata??**

**También quiero que me den sus opiniones acerca de mi ****fic**** si falta algo, si esta aburrido, no se lo que sea **

**Bueno nos vemos en enero por hay como el 10 o antes, eso depende de cuado regrese a mi casa, y ****también**** quiero desearle un **

**FELIZ AÑO**

**Cuídense**** se despide**

**Maria j**

**HASTA EL AÑO QUE BIENE!!!!**


	7. pensamientos y maldiciones

Hola como están???

Como pasaron el fin de año??

Bueno primero quiero agradecerle a **darkness.masquerade** o la chica detective como yo le apode juju..Por su RR-critica. te doy las gracias ya que gracias a ti voy a tomarme el fic mas enserio. Porque como lo mencionas me e olvidado de muchas cosas y eso no puede ser cierto?? Chica

También no puedo dejar de lado a

**…-…****alexavenuz**

**…-…****setsuna17**

Este cap. va dedicado a Uds. tres

A y otra cosita para todos téngame un pelín de paciencia siiii??

**Capitulo 7**

**PENSAMIENTOS Y MALDICIONES**

Por:

María j

**Hora:** 7:00 am

**Lugar:** sale de meditación

**Sujeto**: Neji

Después de salir de la cocina, se dijo que tenia que meditar, todo la acontecido minutos atrás, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea porque le había gritado así a tente, que le costaba decirle que la comida estaba bueno?, que le pasaba??, simplemente estar cerca de ella se le activaban todo timo de emociones, alegría, rabia, tristeza, todas y lo pero es que no las podía explicar. Pero ya tomo su decisión se disculparía con su compañera y ya todos estaría arreglado, cuantas veces no se habían peleado, bueno esta ves como que todo seria al revés ya que el es que pida la disculpa. y eso ya era mucho que decir ya que el Neji Hyuga pidiendo una disculpa era mas raro que ver a Sasuke Uchiha reír. Pero ya tomo su decisión y no se echaría para atrás, dejaría su orgullo y se disculparía, además avía algo que le decía desde el fondo que tenia que hacerlo, que era necesario, en fin los haría después, ahorita simplemente se pondría a ordenar sus sentimiento

.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Hora:** 8:00 am

**Lugar:** cuarto de Ino

**Sujeto:** Ino

Después de la escena de la cocina, esta se dedico a recoger las cosas que habían utilizado y de hay se fue a hacer el horario de las tares de coda uno de sus compañero, pero avía dos cosas que no la dejaban trabajar, una de ellas era su hermana, su amigas, su confidente, tenia que averiguar que le pasaba, ella simplemente la vio así fue dos años atrás, para ser exactos el día que Sasuke llego a la villa, pero ese comportamiento nada mas duro dos días y después volvió a ser la misma, la que animaba a todos, y que le aconsejaba sobre Shikamaru y hay de nuevo Shikamaru su otra preocupación, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, ya no era como antes, ya casi no hablaban, no la consentía, no pasaban suficiente tiempo juntos, y no es que fuera culpa de ella, ya que siempre que podía trataba de pasar su tiempo libre con el, pero no el simplemente decía que tenia cosas que hacer y lo que mas le mataba era que hacer rato lo vio hablar con Temari la chica rubia de la aldea de la arena, la hermana de kazakage, si esa y lo que mas le dolió fue que estaba riendo, cosa que ya no hacia con ella, tenia que descargar todo con alguien pero quien si su hermana estaba rara

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Hora:** 9:00 am

**Lugar:** cuarto de tente

**Sujeto:** tente

Hay estaba acostada en su cama viendo el techo, llorando, perdida en sus recuerdo, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo a estado así, le dolía todo lo que le avía dicho Neji, como el pensaba que ella lo quería matar?, si ella lo amaba con toda su alma , si se preocupaba por el, como fue capas de pensar algo así de ella, le podía aceptar todo , que le dijera débil mientras entrenaban, que le dijera metiche cuando le preguntaba el porque de su mal humor, que le dijera estorbo cuando el trataba de entrenar solo y ella llegaba a que le ayudara a entrena, que le dijera fastidiosa cuando le insistían que fueran a comer ramen, que le dijera ridícula cuando ella le decía que había participado en las carreras que asían Lee y Gai-sensei para ver quien llegaba a la villa primero, y como ella siempre de pendeja si de **PENDEJA** de disculpaba con el, pero no señor esta ves ella no seria la que se disculpara no eso si que no

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Hora:** 10:00 am

**Lugar:** por ahí

**Sujeto:** Sakura

-y bien me trajiste lo que te mande en el mensaje?- pregunto

-si aquí esta Sakura-sama – dijo el desconocido y entregándole un par de bolsas con comestibles dentro – a me mandaron a preguntarle que como van las cosas –

-mmm por el momento están calmadas diría yo, pero no se Sasuke esta empezando a dudar de mi por mi repentina salida de hoy

-y que pasa si la descubren Sakura-sama – volvió a preguntar

-pus obviamente no les puedo decir la verdad, será seguir con el plan, pero en fin, me tengo que ir adiós – tras un par de sellos desapareció

- adiós Sakura-sama – y dicho esto también desapareció

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Hora:** 11:00 am

**Lugar:** terraza

**Sujeto:** Sasuke

Hay estaba parado en la terraza, viendo a que horas llegara su compañera, había algo en ella que no cuadraba, esa frialdad el la conocía bien, es la que uno siente cuando pierde a un ser querido, es aquella que se siente cuando se piensa que uno esta solo. y el lo sabia porque el lo vivió y de ves encunado le llega ese sentimiento de nostalgia y vuelve a como era antes, pero hay tenia el a sus amigos, que lo ayudaron en todo momento, los que lo aceptaron cuando llego de la villa, los que lo apoyaron para que no le dieran una condena, los que movieron cielo y tierra para que la Hokage no le pusiera nada, y gracias a ellos esta libre sino, ahorita no estaría hay, sino en una celda humada y fría, pero dejando un lado a sus amigos y volviendo a Sakura porque ella estaba así, será porque mato a Deidara??, no no puede ser ya que el es una asesino de rango S, y que conexión habían entre el y ella??,es otra cosa la que la tiene así y eso lo iba a abrigar, pero también estaba la repentina salida de hoy, por mucho que la amara si señores, la amara, tendría cuidado con ella

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Hora:** 12:00 pm

**Lugar:** cuarto de Naruto

**Sujeto:** Naruto

Hay de nuevo, acostado en su cama, teniendo el sueño mas bonito del mundo,

**SUEÑO**

Hay estaba sentado en el Ichiraku-ramen, en una mesa preparado solo para el y nada mas para el, y ve que viene hacia el un enorme plato de ramen con todo, pero lo que lo saco de onda fue que venia flotando, pero se recupero cuando el plato se coloco frente al el, simplemente se dedico a comer, pero luego se sorprendió hay veía otro plato mas de ramen mas grande que el anterior

**FIN DE SUEÑO**

Debajo de las mantas Naruto se removía de un lado a otro murmurado

-Ramen, delicioso ramen, me casaría con el ramen- y babeando su almohada

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Lugar:** cocina

Cada uno de nuestros protagonistas, entraba a la cocina y salía con el almuerzo en mano, cortesía de Sakura que lo trajo ya preparado, la razón es desconocida, lo que si es que ella se fue a sentar con Tenten, y hay empezaron las maldiciones

..-..Neji por una parte maldijo ya que no se podía disculpar con ella

..-..Sasuke se maldijo por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llego SU molestia y eso le molestaba

..-..Ino se maldijo doble porque no podía hablar con Sakura, ya que esta estaba con tente y no es que desconfié de ella pero no es lo mismo que con Sakura, y la otro porque otra ves Shikamaru la evadió

..-..Hinata se maldijo porque Naruto seguía durmiendo y ella había planeado un picnic para ellos dos (N/A : para ellos dos?? Desde cuando Hinata es tan atrevida?..si tienen curiosidad eso va a salir mas adelante juasjuas)

..-..Shino se maldijo porque no trajeron la suficiente comida para el i sus bichos

..-..Kiba y Akamaru se maldijeron por que no Sakura no trajo comida para Akamaru, bueno si trajeron pero comida de sal?, quien en su sano juicio le daba comida de sal a un perro

..-..Lee se maldijo porque su flor de cerezo no le paraba

..-..Chouji se maldijo porque Sakura no le compro papas con sabor a limón

..-..Shikamaru se maldijo por buscarse a una novia tan problemática

**TBC….**

**.-------------------------------------**

Bueno espero que les allá gustado el cap.

También les quiero decir que a partir del otro capitulo me voy a tomar en serio este fic, tanto como el otro que comencé ** LA VIDA ADOLECENTE ** me gustaría que se dieran una vueltita por el y me dieran su opinión, también quiero preguntarles que si soy buena en esto de los fic y si no díganmelo para tratar de mejorar

Otra cosa tengo en mente otro fic y quiero que me den su opinión si lo hago?, claro tardare mas en publicar, pero los pondría los tres a la ves, Uds. que dicen?

Bueno chaito hasta la próxima

Cuídense

Un beso


End file.
